


Promises

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Delphine’s finally back from her work trip, and is ready to keep the promise she made prior.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addixion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addixion/gifts).



> I was distracted by Hamilton while creating this so if it looks rushed or isn’t that great then I am sorry!

After weeks of heads down, hard working. They’d finally had time to spend with each other that wasn’t work related. 

Delphine was meeting Cosima at the restaurant. They hadn’t seen each other since Delphine left for Europe a week and a half ago. But she was back. She was finally back. It was one of her shortest trips yet, actually. 

Cosima wasn’t exactly a formal person. Her idea of formal was completely different to Delphine’s. Which is why, she decided to find her best dress. She wanted to surprise Delphine. 

She slipped into a tight red wine cocktail dress that reached her knees, met with a small slit and skin coloured stockings. She kept her dreads and contemplated contacts, before just putting her glasses on anyway. 

She looked and felt different. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. This was more than likely about to be a once off. Next time, she chooses where they go. 

Her phone buzzing, pulled her from her thoughts. 

Del: I am leaving now. 

Cosima quickly typed a reply and rushed out. 

Cosima: Me too babe. C u soon xx

****

Cosima had taken a cab as instructed. However, once entering the restaurant her eyes darted around for Delphine. Her brows furrowing in disorientation. 

A small gasp drew out of her as arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a chin rested on her shoulder. “Vous regardez délicieux.” She purred into the brunettes ear, causing her to shiver slightly and smirk. 

“Did you just call me delicious?” She quizzed while pulling away and turning around to face Delphine. 

Delphine nodded lightly and gave her girlfriend a once over. 

Cosima smirked proudly and quirked her brow. “You’re lucky I love you. I’m not wearing this dress again.” She teased, poking her tongue out and catching it with her teeth.

Delphine shook her head playfully. “You will do as I ask.” She said lowly as a grin plastered across her features. 

She looked absolutely stunning. No matter what Cosima wore, Delphine still managed to upstage her. 

She wore her hair out, her curls weren’t as prominent as usual. They appeared almost wavy if anything. A tight gold dress, that stopped just below her knees and hugged her figure exceptionally well.

Cosima held back the desire of a witty comeback as it was lodged in her throat by Delphine’s sultry walk as she made her way to request her reserved table.

That was one of the benefits of Delphine leaving for so long. She was paid handsomely. But no amount of money in the world would make up for the lack of physical connection Cosima was missing since. 

Once they were shown to a table, and seated. Delphine went over the menu, keeping the waiter close. She passed the menu to Cosima while giving the waiter her order. 

Once he walked off with both of their orders Cosima smiled genuinely. “I’ve missed you.” She proclaimed. 

Delphine’s inelastic look faltered, a small smile spreading across her lips before she replied. “I have missed you too. But let’s save the endearing moments for later.” She waved her hand dismissively. 

Something was going on, and due to Cosima’s inquisitive nature. She wasn’t going to give up so easily. 

A different person delivered their food. This time a female, she looked fairly young. Maybe in her first year of college. 

She threw a flirty smile at Cosima while pouring wine into the glass for her. Cosima smiled back appreciatively, but Delphine wasn’t having a bar of it. 

She cleared her throat and waved her hand lightly. “Do not worry, we will be able to manage.” She said curtly, suppressing an eye roll. 

Once the woman was out of earshot, Delphine squinted at Cosima. “Thin ice.” She whispered right before sipping her wine.

Cosima felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up under the blondes stare. 

****

The rest of the dinner went on quite like that. Cosima would say or do the wrong thing only to be met by a cold state from Delphine. There was a heavy feeling in her chest throughout. Something she couldn’t pinpoint. A tinge of excitement spread through her when she began to clue on to Delphine’s antics. 

Cosima had excused herself to the bathroom while Delphine paid. 

However, rather than waiting outside, Delphine found her way to the ladies room. Momentarily grinning before opening the door. “Bonsoir ma chérie.” She purred while making her way over to the brunette who was fixing herself in the mirror.

“Was I taking too long?” She teased, looking at Delphine in the mirror. 

The blonde shook her head, silently pressing herself up against Cosima’s back, firmly. 

Cosima’s skin started to flush as she was trapped between her girlfriend and the sink counter “That’s a risky move,” She whispered coyly. 

“I play by my own rules.” She replied in a more austere tone. 

Cosima grinned, bending over ever so slightly, pressing her ass harder against the blonde.

Delphine pulled away with a sly grin. “I’ll meet you in the car.” She breathed before walking out. 

The car ride was silent and it took Cosima longer than usual to notice that they weren’t driving home. 

“Where are we going?” She quizzed softly, turning to look at Delphine before back on the road. 

“A hotel.” She replied without breaking her focus. 

Cosima had no idea why they’d go to a hotel when they owned a house in the same place. Other than Delphine wasn’t finished with her little game. 

Once they arrived Delphine stepped out of the car and walked around to Cosima’s side, opening the door for her and gesturing her out. 

“Fancy.” Cosima replied with a small smirk. 

Delphine shut the door behind her and locked the car before linking her arm around Cosima’s waist and guided her inside, she merely smiled at one of the receptionists and proceeded to the elevators. 

“Did you plan this already? How long have you thought this up? What are we going to do in a hotel?” Cosima interrogated, her eyes darting around the place as she took in the scenery. 

“Will you be quiet and just trust me?” Delphine replied with another question, her hand falling on Cosima’s ass she shoved her lightly into the elevator. 

Cosima gasped lightly at the sudden force and turned around once they both got in. “If that wasn’t an excuse to grope me, then I don’t know what is.” She teased with a toothy grin.

Delphine breathed a small chuckle and shook her head. “Be quiet.” She informed, pressing a button before her hand resuming its previous position on her ass. 

Cosima smirked and stepped closer to Delphine, pressing her front into the blondes side as one hand rested above Delphine’s ass and the other on her shoulder. 

She looked up at her lover with a wide grin. “Have I told you how much I love you?” She whispered. 

“Mm.” Delphine paused in a momentary silence before grinning. “Does not ring a bell.” She whispered, leaning down to kiss Cosima who was focusing more on refraining herself from ruining the kiss by giggling, rather than actually kissing. 

Once the elevator doors opened, they pulled away from each other’s lips and Delphine ushered her lover to their room. 

Delphine pulled away and fumbled around with the keys in the lock. It was more of a challenge with the brunette trying to grope her in the process. It seemed the more Delphine ignored her, the more constraining the brunettes hands become. 

She silently praised herself once managing to open the door, stepping aside slightly to shove Cosima inside, and instantly slam her against the door, shutting it in the process. 

A gasp and grunt elicited from the brunette as her eyes widen in distress. 

It only took a smirk from Delphine before the brunettes eyes darkened with lust. 

She pressed herself against the smaller woman, their breathing picking up as they’re lips crashed together in frenzied movements. 

Teeth clashing, hair pulling, tongues tangling. The kiss was sending ripples of pleasure through the both of them. 

Delphine forced herself to pull away, tugging the brunettes lower lip with her teeth as she done so, erupting a small whimper from Cosima in the process. 

“Off.” She commanded lowly, looking at Cosima’s dress before meeting her eyes. 

Cosima squinted slightly, hesitating wether or not to obey her girlfriend. But once Delphine went to step closer, Cosima made hurried movements to get out of her dress.

Delphine smirked. Bingo. 

Cosima’s skin was flushed, her breathing heavy. She struggled slightly to slip out of her stockings as she was moving too fast. 

“Wait here.” Delphine commanded softly before walking out of sight, her heels clicking against the tiled floor as she done so. 

Once she arrived back, she stayed out of sight. “Turn around.” She called out. Hearing Cosima shifting around and sighing, she then went on, smirking as she found Cosima pressed up against the door her naked back on display. “Good girl.” She whispered once she was closer, trailing her hand down the brunettes back lightly, causing her lover to shiver yet stay silent. 

Delphine bent down slightly to pepper kisses down Cosima’s nape and along her shoulder lightly, while her hand continued to stroke up and down the small of Cosima’s back. 

She then, pressed herself completely against Cosima’s back, causing the girl to moan once feeling a familiar object poke her from behind. Delphine grinned, licking the trail she kissed, eliciting a sigh of approval and Cosima’s head to finally tilt to the side, gaining Delphine more access. 

“Mmm,” Delphine hummed and gripped Cosima’s hips lightly, trailing her nails up and down the brunettes sides gently before pulling her off the door slightly to trail her palms up to her breasts, cupping them into her hands firmly and beginning to knead them. 

Cosima shifted slightly, arching her back slowly and tilting her back on Delphine’s shoulder. 

Delphine began to kiss the brunettes pulse point softly before gently biting down with a soft purr. 

“Delphine,” Cosima breathed, reaching up to cup the back of her lovers head, gripping her hair with a pleasured sigh once the taller woman sucked the soft skin into her mouth. 

Delphine’s hands kneaded the mounds of flesh gently before playing with the already hard nipples, causing the smaller woman to shudder slightly and whimper. “Nnghhh.” She squirmed, pressing herself into Delphine harder, tangling her hand in the blondes hair and tugging it slightly as her lovers tongue began circling the flesh caught between her teeth. 

Cosima worked up the courage to cup her own mound, it took Delphine seconds to notice, she gripped removed one hand from Cosima’s breast, using her other hand to pinch her nipple harder, rolling it between her forefinger and thumb while her free hand slapped her girlfriends from her mound, yanking it up and holding it above her head, she then kneaded the supple breast gently before pulling her hand from it and forcing the hand from her hair, to meet the one pressed tightly against the door. She used one hand to secure them both before stroking the brunettes hip lightly, causing her to squirm slightly, but not dare pull her hands free. 

Both women knew if Cosima tried, she could. 

But both also knew the repercussions that would take place. 

Which is why, Cosima left them above her head. 

The blonde pulled her teeth from the blondes neck, causing her to yelp and wince as her skin was pinched hard. “Ma petite fille coquine.” Delphine husked into Cosima’s ear before peppering kisses over the forming red mark while her free hand moved passed the object behind Cosima to cup her ass. “Spread.” She breathed into her neck. 

Cosima spread her legs obediently and whimpered. “Please.” She whined almost inaudibly as Delphine ran a finger through her wet folds, causing Cosima to press her forehead into the door as her hips jerked slightly. 

Delphine grinned and began running her finger up and down slowly, careful not to touch the tip of the brunettes clit, only the sides. 

Cosima’s hips began moving in circular motions as she tried to make the blondes finger swipe over her clit. 

But to no avail. Delphine pulled her hand away and brought it to Cosima’s lips, tracing around them gently before Cosima moaned and sucked the finger into her mouth. Tasting her own arousal with yet another soft moan. 

Delphine released the hands above her head and Cosima braced herself against the wall silently. Delphine smirked and pulled her finger with a pop from the warm mouth. 

Returning it back between Cosima’s legs rewardingly, this time her hand snaked around the front of Cosima’s body. Her middle finger circling around the swollen nub teasingly, causing Cosima to groan and roll her hips. “M-more.” She managed out, whimpering softly. 

Delphine kissed behind Cosima’s ear before suddenly flicking her clit, causing the brunettes hips to jolt forward and strangled cry to erupt as she grounded down quickly and threw head head back on Delphine’s shoulder again.

Delphine worked the brunettes pussy until she felt it was ready. 

She pulled away teasingly and held the object attached to her own hips, and pressed it against Cosima’s opening before tracing its tip up and down the length of Cosima’s sex. 

“Yessss..” Cosima hissed and moved her hips slowly before a strong hand shoved her into the door again, holding her there. 

Delphine pressed the tip against the smaller woman’s opening again, taking her time to slowly slide the tip in. 

Cosima moaned and whimpered, bending slightly and reaching behind her to spread her ass cheeks for the blonde.

“Bon ange.” Delphine purred and slipped it further in. 

She took her time until it was almost completely inside Cosima, she moaned softly herself, as the dildo brushed against her clit in the process as well as the smaller dildo moving inside of her. 

Cosima knee straight away that Delphine was wearing a strap-on. 

Delphine had talked about a similar moment over the phone. Promising an encounter remotely similar. 

Cosima didn’t think it would be so soon. 

How she didn’t see this coming, baffled her. 

Delphine pulled her from her thoughts as she began slowly moving the dildo back and forth, sliding it in and out of Cosima. 

Small mewy sounds of pleasure escaped the both of them when Delphine finally starting moving a little more faster, gripping Cosima’s hips hard and peppering small kisses on her spine. 

They moved in sync for a while, moaning and writhing together. 

Small sweat beads formed along Delphine’s hairline as she started to pant, and in one movement she bent Cosima over more, shoving her face into the door as she started pounding the dildo inside of her, sending jolts of pleasure through Delphine’s core as well. The harder she went, the harder it moved inside of her, eliciting sharp moans. 

The alluring sounds of the dildo sliding back and forth and the sudden clapping of their thighs, only encouraged Delphine to go harder. 

Cosima moaned loudly, almost crying out in pleasure as she was being rammed into, her face squished against the door as she spread her legs more, accomodating the dildo. 

However, she wasn’t completely bent over. Cosima reached up pressed her palm beside her face, bracing herself against the door as she rocked back into Delphine, a long stream of moans and whimpers escaping them both. 

Delphine mumbles an inaudible cuss as she reached around Cosima and began flicking her clit again, causing Cosima’s hips to move out of sync to Delphine’s. 

It wasn’t much longer until Cosima cried out in pleasure as she shuddered hard, her legs shaking weakly. 

She was sure she wouldn’t be able to stand and even more sure she was heard from other rooms close by. 

Delphine removed her hand and pressed it against Cosima’s lips again, allowing the blonde to suck her fingers clean as she slowed her movements until coming to a stop. She pulled her fingers from Cosima’s mouth and kissed her nape softly before finally sliding the dildo out slowly with a small moan. 

They stayed still for a few seconds panting until Cosima breathed out. “Don’t move.” She forced herself off of the door and dropped to her knees rather quickly, remaining still for a few more seconds to catch her breath, she then looked up at Delphine and smirked, reaching out and wrapping her fingers around the shaft of the dildo, slowly stroking its length, rubbing her come along it. “Mmmm..” She hummed and leaned in, flicking her tongue against its tip. Her moments causing the smaller dildo to move inside of Delphine. 

A low guttural moan escaped Delphine as she watched, the small moments of the dildo rubbing against her clit as she started to thrust slowly. “Faster,” She whispered and Cosima obliged. Stroking the dildo faster, twisting her hand slightly and making sure to press it hard against Delphine before using both her hands to grip it, forcing the dildo inside of Delphine to move faster. 

Cosima watched for Delphine’s reactions as she began jacking her off harder, causing the dildo to hit Delphine’s clit slightly, the smaller dildo moving inside of her faster causing her to flutter her eyes closed and roll her hips faster. 

It wasn’t much longer until she squealed and shuddered and Cosima began stroking the dildo slowly again. “mmnnn..” She held in a moan as Delphine pulled away and whimpered slightly. 

They knew they were in for a long night.


End file.
